Princess self explainitory
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: Princesses. You don't understand them, right? What would happen if you were stuck protecting one and she, well, she got into trouble but managed to save to kingdom...r/r please
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have a lot of thoughts running threw my poor little head so, I'm going to be writting A LOT of stories. So, bare with me. Here is a different story. Princess thingie.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
  
  
*~*~*Chapter 1*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Past Memories  
  
  
  
  
Small fragile looking child walked down the long marble stair case that had a red carpet on it. He little dress that went to the floor of a beautiful silk white matched her well. A beautiful bracelet around her wrist, soft milky looking skin, pink complection, bright emerald eyes, and long golden brown hair casacding down her back to reach the middle of her thighs. She walked down with elegance and grace as she was taught to do. She looked around for her parents to find them not there. She looked and then, ran the rest of the way down the stairs and over to the door. She was quickly grabbed by the waist.  
  
"Go back up the stairs and try that again my dear." said a female voice in a strict tone. She blushed and looked up at her mother. She had her brown hair in a bun with a brown, and blue eyes.  
  
"Yes mother." she said in a small, sweet voice. She walked up the stairs gracefully and then came back down. Her mother smiled at her gently and then let her go play. She went to the Knights in training room to watch the boys fight and to see if they would fight her for fun. There was this boy that always annoyed her and out of the corner of her eye, she could see him walking over to her.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Makoto. So, how about a little joust?" asked the boy with short brown hair, and beautiful ocean blue eyes that sparkled.  
  
"Bring it on Ken." she said with a grin. He grinned and then they walked down to the floor. She grabbed a sword and held it in her small hand. They began to fight as others came to look. Round and round they went, dodging and trying to get each other. He finally knocked her sword away and held the point at her neck. She did a backwards flip and kicked his sword out of his hands. She folded her arms across her chest and grinned.  
  
"Tie." she smiled.  
  
"Princess Makoto! Queen Jupiter wants to see you right away and it's important." said a guard coming and taking her hand.  
  
"Alright." said Makoto and then they left...  
  
"Makoto, we need to send you to a school." announced her father whom had blonde hair and emerald eyes.   
  
"I don't want to leave you though." said Makoto looking up at them.  
  
"I'm sorry my daughter but, we have to." said her mother sadly. She looked at them as tears came to her eyes. She turned and ran out of the room to her room where she locked the door and laid on her bed while she cried...  
  
"Dear, we have to get her out of here tomorrow. He might come. In the letter he said he would take a prized posstion and kill her." said King Jupiter.  
  
"I know my darling. I know." said Queen Jupiter.  
  
  
  
They packed her things that night and sent her bright and early in the morning to the place that was a school, home, and taught everything. Fond memories played in her mind as she looked at the pictures that were in her room. She smiled and turned to her friend. They went outside and played for a while. Class begun, and then the learning begun. She kept a diary of everything that happened so that she could let her parents read it. Well, some of it.  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know this is short but, oh well. 


	2. Chapter 2

*~*~*Chapter2*~*~*  
  
  
  
A carriage arrived in front of the castle. A man opened the door to the carriage where a young woman at the age of 18 stepped out. She was in a beautiful silky white dress. Her long golden brown hair was down while her bright emerald eyes looked out at the place. It had changed since she was young and she could tell. She walked threw the open doors and down the stairs as her heels clicked gently on marble floor of white. Two men were in the hall and looked up at her.  
  
"What do we have here?" asked one raising an eye brow. He had medium brown hair and blue eyes that she could only see.  
  
"I see a Lady of the court." said his friend. He had blonde hair blue eyes. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. The first one stepped in front of her.  
  
"What's your hurry?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me, could you please move out from in front of me?" she asked.  
  
"Answer my question." he said.  
  
"Sir, removed yourself from my way." she said trying to go around him. She grabbed something from her bag next to her. She opened it to a certain page.  
  
WHEN SOMEONE GETS INTO YOUR WAY, REMAIN CALM AND DO NOT GO TO VIOLENCE  
  
She let out laugh.  
  
'Screw that.' she thought and threw it behind her. She pushed him with a hard shove that made him make two steps backwards.  
  
"I pushed you now, what are you going to do about it tough guy?" she asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"Oooo. Tought girl, huh?" he asked.  
  
"You'll find out." she smirked.  
  
"I don't fight with Ladies of the court." he smiled.  
  
"I'm not a Lady of the court anyways." she glared.  
  
"You're not? Then what are you?" he asked. A maid ran up with a hurry.  
  
"Princess Makoto! Queen and King Jupiter await your arrivel." said the maid. His mouth dropped open as he moved out of the way. She winked at him.  
  
"I am on my way." said Makoto and then walked away gracefully with the maid.  
  
"Ken. You were flirting with the Princess." said his friend.  
  
"Shut-up Eric." said Ken.  
  
"Alright." said Eric.  
  
"Knight Kenneth, you are wanted in the royal room." said a man.  
  
"Yes sir." said Ken and then walked away. Makoto was standing there.  
  
"Makoto. May we present to you, your Knight. Knight Kenneth Shino." said Queen Jupiter.  
  
"What?" asked Makoto as he smile faded.  
  
"Now don't look at me that way young lady. This is who has to be with you every where you go around the castle to make sure you are protected from any danger." said Queen Jupiter with stern smile.  
  
"Yes mother." she said gently with a bow.  
  
"The cerimony will be held next week in the evening along with a ball. Now, you both are excused." said King Jupiter. They left with a bow. Once the door was closed. She leaned against the wall for a minute to think something out and then it hit her.  
  
'Minako knows what to do.' she got this smile and quickly got up. She walked quickly down the hall over to the teleporter. Here, she clicked a button and a girl appeared. She had long golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, was in a long creamy white dress, and was looking for something in her book.  
  
"Minako-chan." said Makoto. She looked up.  
  
"Makoto-chan!" said Minako and hugged her.  
  
"I have a huge problem." said Makoto. Ken rolled his eyes.  
  
"So do I." said Minako.  
  
"Alright. Remember that guy that I told you about a long time ago?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Yeah." said Minako. She turned her face to have her looking at him.  
  
"That's him." said Makoto.  
  
"Wow! He's cute! You're so lucky. That's not a problem." said Minako. Ken blushed a little.  
  
"Minako. Remember what I said. I'm stuck with him as my 'protector'." said Makoto.  
  
"Does he have a brother?" asked Minako looking at her with a smile.  
  
"Hopeless." said Makoto with her hand on her forehead.  
  
"I'm just playing. Now, all I can really say is, it sucks to be you." said Minako with a stern look.  
  
"No way to get rid of him?" asked Makoto.  
  
"None." said Minako. Eric came up to where Ken was.  
  
"Hi." said Eric.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Minako looking over at Eric.  
  
"I give up." muttered Makoto.   
  
"He's so hot!" said Minako looking at him. Eric looked over at the two girls.  
  
"Is she talking about me?" asked Eric.  
  
"Yep." said Ken. Eric smiled and walked over to them.  
  
"Would you like a tour of the castle?" asked Eric with an extended arm.  
  
"That would be wonderful. See you later Makoto!" said Minako taking his arm and then walking down the hall with him. Makoto just sighed.  
  
"Well, I see that didn't work." said Ken with a chuckle. She just rolled her eyes and started to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and she turned around.  
  
"Can't you see that I'm a change man Princess?" asked Ken.  
  
"You didn't prove anything in the hall this morning." said Makoto.  
  
"If I can prove that I'm a changed, more respectable man, do you think we could let go of the past and start all over again?" asked Ken.  
  
"We'll just have to see, won't we?" asked Makoto raising an eye brow.  
  
"Yes, we will." said Ken with a smile. She then started to walk again with him by her side.  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright. This is all for now! 


	3. Chapter 3

*~*~*Chapter 3*~*~*  
  
  
  
Underground was were they were. Soldiers were chained together being brought threw the trails and finally to a dark castle that had screams coming and evil laughing. They were brought to a room with heavy guards. Here, they placed them into a machine. Once they came out, their eyes glowed red for a split second. A young man sneered with a grin.  
  
"I see that my plan is working." he said. He ran his fingers threw his black hair that went rested at the middle of his ear. His red eyes wondered around.  
  
"Finally, everything will come to be as it once was."   
  
"Lord Damion, everything is set. A new group of soldiers will be taken and these replacing them." said a man.  
  
"Alright. I'm glad everything is turning out greatly." he said with a grin of satisfaction.  
  
  
.....before the cerimony and ball.....  
  
  
She was playing the piano softly and then was taken away to where she had to get ready. Ken stayed in the music room. He was ready to go. He picked up a violen and started to play letting the soft music sweep threw the castle He kept playing for an hour. She smiled standing in the door way. He stopped and put it down back where it was. His eyes started from the floor and look up slowly. Her dress was a soft white with a hint of blue sparkles in the light, with no straps. She had a heart necklace, diamond bracelet, and her long hair was up in with something that sparkled when she moved her head up.  
  
"I didn't know you were there." said Ken. He was in a knight suit that they have. The color of it was a dark green with gold on it. His sword hung by his side with the sign of Jupiter on it.  
  
"It doesn't matter." said Makoto. She walked over stood in front of him. Her arms reached up around his neck.  
  
'Oh my god. Is she going to kiss me?' he thought. That thought left his mind when he felt her fingers straightening his collar and suit.  
  
"You're getting too tall. You've got to stop growning." said Makoto as he noticed that she was on her tip toes.  
  
"It's not my fault." said Ken.  
  
"You were always taller than me no matter what." said Makoto and then went back to her small size with her arms wrapped around her stomach.  
  
"That's what always made it fun to pick on you." said Ken. She smiled a little one and then turned at the sound of Minako entering.  
  
"Hi Makoto-chan!" said Minako holding onto Eric's arm.  
  
"Hi Minako-chan." said Makoto with a slight smile.  
  
"So, are you ready for the big night?" asked Minako.  
  
"The ball, yes." said Makoto.  
  
"I know. I'm looking forward to it too." said Minako with a smile.  
  
"I see that you two have hit it off well." said Makoto.  
  
"Sure did!" said Minako with a smile. A guard came in.  
  
"The cerimony is about to begin." he said. They all walked to the room and got ready...  
  
  
  
...outside of the castle...  
  
  
All of the soldiers entered threw the gates and started to replace men. The other men were gaged and chained. They started loading men into a cart. That cart left. Then, slowly, the men went inside while the ball was going on inside.  
  
  
...the ball...  
  
Ken kept looking over at her off and on.  
  
"Ken, I think you like her." said Eric with a nudge.  
  
"Yeah, right." said Ken turning his eyes over to Eric.  
  
"Why don't you ask her to dance?" asked Eric.  
  
"Alright." said Ken. His eyes wandered around the room to see where she went...  
  
She traveled threw a door and went down the steps slowly. There was some noise and so, she hid behind a bush. Quietly, she heard voices of men and the sound of people being dragged.  
  
"Did you get all the men out the castle?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The carts are loaded."  
  
"Lets get out of here before we're caught. Nobody should find out."   
  
"Alright." The sounds of footsteps trailed off as they walked away. She gasped and quickly got up. She started up the steps and ran into Ken. He caught her in his arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" was his reaction to her look that he never saw. She hugged him with her head against his chest.  
  
"Something is going to happen. I can feel it." she said gently.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Ken holding her gently.  
  
"At night just keep your room locked up tight. I don't want to loose you as well." said Makoto holding on to him tightly.  
  
"Makoto, what are you talking about?" asked Ken.  
  
"I'll tell you later after I figure out what's going on. Just, don't let me go." said Makoto as close as she could be to him.  
  
"What are you two doing out here?" asked a guard walking down.  
  
"We're talking." said Ken.  
  
"Alright." said the guard and then left.  
  
"Ken, there is something wrong. Something is going on and I don't like the thought about it." she said.  
  
"Makoto. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen while I'm around. Now, lets go back to the ball with no worries. Okay?" asked Ken lifting up her to look at her with a smile. She smiled back.  
  
"Alright." she said smiling back up at him. He looked at her smiled for a couple minutes and then they walked back.  
  
'I love it when she smiles at me like that....whoa man. Don't start thinking about falling in love with her. You know that she's off limits. Don't even try it.' He was arguing with himself and then brushed off his feelings for her. 


	4. Chapter 4

*~*~*Chapter 4*~*~*  
  
  
She was pacing across the floor in her room. She had a very tired look on her face. Since that night of the ball and everything, nightmares had been occuring. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened. It was the middle of the night and she didn't know what to do. She decided then to go to the garden in hopes that she could calm herself. She placed on her slippers and dark green silky robe that matched her night gown.  
She quietly walked down the hall and out the doors. Following a trail, she made herself walk slowly and calmly around taking in everything that was around her. She heard the murmur of voice. Quietly, she hid behind a bush where she could hear them talking.  
  
"I've told you once and I'm not going to tell you again Damion, that you cannot and will not marry my daughter! I do not want the likes of you ruling my Kingdom and making it just pure evil! My daughter desirves someone better than the likes of you! No matter what you do, or how you do it, you will never rule this Kingdom. Not now, not ever!" said King Jupiter trying to keep his voice down at a low tone but, kept the different tones in his voice noticable.  
  
"I will have you Kingdom no matter what happens. Once you and your wife are dead and out of the way, your Kingdom will be mine." said Damion with an evil smirk.  
  
"I can't wait to see that day come. It will never come even if I'm alive or dead." said King Jupiter.  
  
"Where you trying to fool me King Jupiter by sending your daughter away earlier to that school? I hope you know, it only made me stronger and know more about your weaknesses." said Damion.  
  
"Damion, go to hell." said King Jupiter.  
  
"I'm not aloud to go back. They're afriad that I'll take over." smirked Damion.  
  
"If you ever lay a hand on her, I swear I'll kill you!" said King Jupiter.  
  
"I'll marry your daughter, have her as my Queen, rule this Kingdom, make everyone evil, then soon, the Universe will bow down since they'll be the same way." said Damion.  
  
"Over my dead body." snarled King Jupiter.  
  
"That's already arranged." said Damion with an evil laugh. A long, black sword came out of thin air into Damion's hand.  
  
'No. Don't kill him. Not now. Not ever. I can't let him do this. If only. If only there was something I could do!' thought Makoto as she started planning. She saw him raise his sword up with a satisfied grin.  
  
"You'll pay for what you're about to do!" said King Jupiter. She couldn't keep herself out of this. She had to do something. She saw the muscals in his arms twitch. She could see that he would go any minute. Slowly, the sword was coming down.  
  
"No!" she screamed as she started to run toward them. She saw her father turn his head and look at her. She saw the sword go trew him as he let out a painful scream and fell backwards to the ground. She fell to the ground where he laid.  
  
"Don't go." she cried holding his hand in hers up to her face.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here." he said gently.  
  
"Daddy, don't go." she said with tears running down her red cheeks.  
  
"Remember that I love you and will be watching over you." he managed to choke out and then his hand slid out of hers to the ground. She collapsed on the ground crying. A hand came on her shoulder.  
  
"Just remember this Princess. Worst is to come." said his voice.  
  
  
...........  
  
  
  
When she opened her tear filled eyes, she saw her father there with a worried look on. Her arms went around his neck emediately as she sobbed.  
  
"Makoto. It's going to be alright. You only had a bad dream. Tell me, what happened?" asked King Jupiter hugging her.  
  
"He killed you." she sobbed.  
  
"Who? Who killed me?" asked King Jupiter. He waited a while for a reply.  
  
"Damion." she choked out. His embrace tightened around her.  
  
"There is no such man Makoto. You don't have to worry. It was just a dream. Now, come in with mother and I. We can then go to sleep." said King Jupiter picking her up. He carried her into there room. She just wouldn't let him go. She finally fell asleep.  
  
"What happened?" asked Queen Jupiter softly.  
  
"She had a nightmare." said King Jupiter.  
  
"About what?"   
  
"Me being killed." said King Jupiter.  
  
"By who?" asked Queen Jupiter.  
  
"Damion." he said. She turned her head quickly to look at him.  
  
"Tomorrow, we're going to talk." said Queen Jupiter hugging her daughter gently and then the three of them going to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~* *~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Makoto, how would you like to go for a ride with Ken for a while?" asked Queen Jupiter. She clung to King Jupiter and shook her head.  
  
"Makoto. Nothing is going to happen to me." said King Jupiter.  
  
"He said it's going to get worst." said Makoto.  
  
"You know that you'd feel better talking to Minako about." said King Jupiter. She slowly let go and then went in search of Minako....(she's with Eric *hint hint*).... With Makoto out of the was, a figure in a black cape and hood walked into a room with them. They all sat down and he took his hood off.  
  
"So, how did you like being woke up by the frightening screams of you daughter in the middle of the night?" asked Damion with a grin.  
  
"We had an agreement that you would leave her out of this." said Queen Jupiter.  
  
"It said nothing about dreams if you do recall." said Damion with a smirk.  
  
"Why did you do it?" asked Queen Jupiter.  
  
"She has a beautiful scream that would awake any evil abouts anywhere. Watching that look come across her face, made my heart yurn for more of that face." said Damion walking over to the window where he watched her run over to a couple kissing.(*cough* mina and eric *cough*)  
  
"Damion, leave her out of this. Don't do anything to her." begged Queen Jupiter. He got a thought in his mind as he saw something.  
  
"No harm will come to your daughter. Now, I must leave. You know. People to see, places to go." said Damion placing on his hood. He then left like that. He was walking down the hall.  
  
"What do you want us to do about the King and Queen?" asked a guard.  
  
"When the signal is given, kill them." he said and then left......  
  
  
"Makoto, that must have been a horrible dream." said Minako hugging her.  
  
"I think that he's real no matter what my parents say." she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you're parents would never lie to you." said Eric.  
  
"You're right. They would never lie to me." she said.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ken. They explained and he sat down.  
  
"So, that's who scream I heard." said Ken.  
  
"Nevermind. You're so hard headed that you probably don't understand what Makoto is going threw. Now, go away." said Minako hugging Makoto like she was a child.  
  
"See, I'm loved more than you are." smiled Makoto.  
  
"Ha!" said Ken.  
  
"Shove it!" said Minako and pushed him off the edge of the bench. His head popped up.  
  
"I'll get you later." said Ken getting up. He stood away from the two girls.... 


	5. Chapter 5

*~*~*Chapter 5*~*~*  
  
  
It had been two weeks since the dream and everything. She finally noticed, that Ken was, well, acting different. It was late, and the sun was setting. She walked out onto the balcony over looking the gardens. There was a hand on her shoulder that made her turn around quickly.  
  
"Did I frighten you?" asked Ken looking at her strangely.  
  
"Um, no." said Makoto. Her eyes looked back over as they sun went down in the sky. A moon took it's place. A hand came around her waist slowly. She turned to look at Ken. His other hand cupped her chin gently as she could see him getting closer to her. His lips met hers gently. She felt his arm around her waist bring her up closer to him. Her hand gently went over his hand and her arm went around his neck. She kissed him back gently. He ended it and looked down at her. She ran her fingers threw his brown hair that suddenly looked black to her. She shrugged it off until, she saw red eyes looking at her. She jerked back from him all of a sudden. Her eyes closed and then she opened them to see Ken there looking confused.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Ken studying her face. She let out a sigh and looked at him.  
  
"I'm just tired." said Makoto with a hand to her head. He walked her to her room where he gave her a kiss gently and then she went into her room.....  
  
  
Ken walked into a room where his eyes turn red, and he turned into himself Damion. Ken was chained to a wall in Damions' castle in a room. He walked over to Ken and smiled a big grin.  
  
"You know, that Princess is not only beautiful but, a great kisser. Too bad you weren't there to recieve it yourself. It seems that she has a thing for you." said Damion raising an eye brow.  
  
"You damn bastard! Don't you ever touch me again or I'll!" started Ken.  
  
"Or you'll what?" asked Damion.  
  
"Make you wish you were never born." said Ken. Damion laughed just laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right!" said Damion and then walked away. He left to the planning room where he reviewed over his plans once more. Then he walked back into the room where Ken was held.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ken glaring at him.  
  
"I'm going to let you see her for one last time. If you say anything about you being here, I'm going to kill her, do you understand?" asked Damion.  
  
"Yes." said Ken. He disappeared and then reappeared in his room. He quickly went over and looked around. He heard a door close. He heard steps going down the hall quietly, and then they silently passed away. He turned off his light and then went out of his room quietly. He saw that it was Makoto. She left the balcony door open. He went out it and then stood right beside her. His hand gently went over hers. She turned her head up to look at him.  
  
"What are you doing up this late?" she whispered.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." he said softly. She moved over and hugged him resting her head gently on his chest.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never leave me Ken. I don't want to loose you." she said looking up at him. He got this worried look on his face and just hugged her.  
  
'He's going to leave. I knew that this was too good to be true.' she thought as her fingers gently held onto his shirt. She felt him kiss her head while his embrace tightened. She soon after, went back to her room leaving him there. He just thought and then went back to his room.  
  
...Morning...  
  
"Makoto! Makoto! Hurry up and get up! You have to get ready or else you're going to be late!" said Minako shaking her by her shoulders and then dumping water on her. She quickly sat up.  
  
"Late for what!?!?" asked Makoto looking at her.  
  
"My wedding!" shouted Minako.  
  
"You're getting married!!! So soon?" asked Makoto jumping up.  
  
"It's been only three weeks." said Minako.  
  
"Yeah! That's a short time to know someone!" said Makoto.  
  
"Just get up, get ready, and then meet me outside in the garden so we can talk." said Minako. She was in her beautiful white wedding dress and everything.  
  
  
....4 hours later....  
  
"You wanted to talk?" asked Makoto looking at Minako.  
  
"So, how was it?" asked Minako.  
  
"How was what?" asked Makoto.  
  
"You know! The kiss!" said Minako.  
  
"You were spying on me?!?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Well, what are friends for?" asked Minako.  
  
"Minako, I don't think he's the one for me." said Makoto sitting down.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Minako sitting beside her.  
  
"I...I...I found this...letter. It...It was on my desk." said Makoto pulling it out.  
  
"Did you read it?" asked Minako.  
  
"No." said Makoto with disappointment in her eyes. Her hand held it out to her.  
  
"You want me to read it for you?" asked Minako. She nodded. Minako opened the letter and then started to read it.  
  
Dear Makoto,  
  
I love you and, I never got the chance to tell it to you.  
  
  
Minako smiled while Makoto was watching her face expression. She went back to read the rest of the letter.  
  
  
The reason why I did not promise to you last night was, because your Kingdom is in danger. A man named Damion was the one with you for those past two weeks. He let me come back last night where I heard you come out of your room. That's why I hugged you so much. I didn't want to let go.  
This man, Damion, is dangerous. You have to watch out. He is going to try and kill you if you find out that, that I am not with you any longer. By noon, I'll be gone. Do not say or let him know that you know. He will kill you but, I don't believe he will. He wants to take over the Kingdom and with doing that, he has to marry you.  
Makoto, try to protector yourself before it's too late. I don't want you to leave me. Please. Make a promise to yourself that you'll be alright. Please.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Knight Kenneth Shino  
  
  
Minako let the letter fall out of her hands with a shocked look on her face. Makoto just looked away. Minako got a hold of herself and looked at her watch. Eleven fourty. They had enought time to have Makoto say good-bye to Ken. She picked up the letter and made her read it quickly. Then Minako grabbed her and ran with her. She found Ken and Eric but, wanted to keep the tradition of not letting the groom see the bride. She quickly pushed Makoto out. The letter was in her hand and Ken looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes. He walked over to her. She put the letter away.  
  
"Makoto. We only have five minutes." said Ken. She grabbed him by the tie and slowly pulled him down to her level.  
  
"That's enough time." said Makoto with a smile. She held onto him by the tie and slowly got closer. His hands went around her waist gently bringing her closer up to him.  
  
"I love you too Ken." she whispered and then kissed him...  
  
  
.....Mean while, In the castle.....  
  
"Understand what I'm saying. Your daughter is going to be my wife." said Damion.  
  
"No! You just get out of here." said Queen Jupiter throwing something at him that broke against the wall.  
  
"I see everything. I'm every where. Now, don't say a word about anything to her or else." said Damion and then left. He walked down the hall.  
  
"Sir, there is going to be a wedding at noon for Princess Minako and Knight Eric." said a guard.  
  
"I'll be there." said Damion with a smirk. He stopped and looked at his watch. Two minutes left. He sighed and then walked out the door and disappeared...  
  
"I think it's time we tell her." said King Jupiter.  
  
"I think so as well." said Queen Jupiter. She quickly walked out into the gardens to see the two, her hand holding his tie. She moved aside and walked in another direction and then stopped there. Eric just stood with his jaw open in complet shock of what just happened. She finally let him go. He looked at his watch. It just turned twelve noon.  
  
"Bye." he whispered and then walked away from her to where he went into the castle and disappeared. Makoto turned to see Eric just still froze in shock. Minako poked her head out and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Eric! Don't you have any manners? You're not suppose to stare!" said Minako. A sideways smile came and then he fell back. Minako rolled her eyes. Minako and Makoto managed to lay him on a bench so, not to get his suit dirty. They then quickly left.  
  
"Makoto. May I talk to you for a moment?" asked Queen Jupiter looking at her. She smiled.  
  
"Yes mother." she said and then walked away with her. She was quickly brought to into a room where Queen Jupiter closed it behind her tightly. She went over and picked up a brouch in the shape of a gold heart. It had the sign of jupiter in the middle of it. She had Makoto pick it up.  
  
"This will keep you out of danger. It has the heart crystal of Jupiter in it to protect you. Don't let anyone get this." said Queen Jupiter. She nodded her head and smiled..... 


	6. Chapter 6

*~*~*Chapter 6*~*~*  
  
  
The wedding was beautiful. Then, after it, was the party to go to. She avoided "Ken" for the night. She snuck outside to where, she tried not to be seen. She leaned on the railing of the small bridge that over looked the flowing stream. She was turned around to be looking up at "Ken".  
  
"You've been avoiding me all night. Is there something wrong?" asked Ken. She was silent for a couple minutes as the plans from another letter folded out finally.  
  
"I've been betrothed." said Makoto.  
  
"What!?!?" asked Ken, his eyes wide and his fist clutched.  
  
"I just found out this morning." said Makoto turning around. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around.  
  
"Who are you betrothed to?" he asked with a tightened grip on her wrist.  
  
"I don't know. I'm to be married next week." said Makoto. A sharpe pain went threw her wrist as his grip tightened again.  
  
"When next week?" asked Ken.  
  
"Ken, you're hurting me." she said tears were swelling up in her eyes from the pain. He let go and she brought her wrist up to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Ken and then walked away. Minako saw Ken come in with a pissed look on and then disappear in the hall. She quickly went outside where she went over to Makoto.  
  
"What happened?" asked Minako.  
  
"He got mad." said Makoto.  
  
"Lets go inside." said Minako taking her hand. Makoto let out a cry and pulled her hand back. Minako turned to see her holding her wrist that was bruised already.  
  
"He did this to you?" asked Minako. She nodded her head. They quickly went inside to place some ice on it.  
  
  
..........................  
  
  
"Did you know that she's to be wed to someone next week? Those double crossing bastards." raged Damion in the room with Ken.  
  
"Who cares." said Ken with a smile playing. Damion whipped around  
  
"What do you mean who cares? She's going to get married to someone other than us!" said Damion.  
  
"That's fine." said Ken still smiling. Damion looked at him for a moment.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Damion glaring at him. Ken went back to reality.  
  
"Me, happy? I'd never dream of being happy." said Ken looking at him strangely.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Damion threw his teeth.  
  
"Nothing." said Ken.  
  
"It's something alright, and you better start talking." said Damion.  
  
"Make me." said Ken raising an eye brow. He just stormed off.  
  
  
  
.....3 am......  
  
She pulled out the brouch that her mother had given her. She looked out her window quietly to see a cart starting to make away slowly. She lifted it up.  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Power, Make-Up!" she whispered a loud. A light came around her changing her clothes. She was in high heeled boots to her knees, a three layed shirt that went to the middle of her thighs of a green color, the bows on the front and back, the sign of Jupiter on her forehead, gloves up her arms to the middle of her upper arm. She placed on her black cloak and put the hood on. She looked at herself and then jumped out of her window. Quickly, she ran, and slid into the cart where she stayed with the guys threwout the trip. They finally pulled the top off. She was sittingin the very back in the middle where they could see. They pulled the men out of there and then Damion came into the cart. He walked back to where she was and looked down at her.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked with a questionable took. A gloved hand came up and grabbed him by the collar. He was kissed and then she went over to his ear.  
  
"I am her evil twin. I've come to help you." she whispered. A smirk came to his face.  
  
"What are you going to do for me?" asked Damion.  
  
"First, you have to proove that you are stronger than me for me to help you. If not, you're not worth my time." she said and then used her foot to kick him off the cart and onto the ground. He got up and smiled as she seemed to be floating toward him. She jumped off the cart and landed on the ground. He put up his hand and used something to blow her back. It only blew the cloak off. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. She was was in her Eternal Sailor Jupiter outfit. A smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Eternal Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Nothing." said Damion. She raised an eye brow.  
  
"I'll let you off the hook this time. Lets get started." said Eternal Sailor Jupiter. They both started to walk towards the castle. She suddenly felt dizzy. A hand came to her head as a major head ache came on. She fell to her knees holding her head. Something came over her and she looked up confused. He noticed right away. Her eyes changed. They were a deep, dark green and now, they were bright green.  
  
"What am I doing here?" she asked. He bent down to her.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" asked Damion with a questionable look.  
  
"The man, from my nightmare." she gasped. A smirk came to his face. He pulled her up to her feet. As a sudden reaction, she drop kicked him into the wall. Quickly, she ran inside past him as he fell to the ground. She went searching around the castle for any hope that she might see Ken. She felt a head ache. She fell to her knees holding her head again. Once she lifted her head, she saw Damion standing there. Quickly, she got to her feet.  
  
"What's going on here? I have no time for any games Damion. Cut the chase and lets get down to buisness." said Eternal Sailor Jupiter with those dark eyes.  
  
"You're coming with me Miss Drop Kick Me Into The Wall!" said Damion grabbed her and throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"You're never going to get the castle Damion without my help and you know it!" said Eternal Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"I don't want a phycho like you running around my base!" said Damion.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never drop kicked you!" said Eternal Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"We're going to make sure that NEVER happens again." said Damion. He put her into a room where Ken was chained to the wall. Ken looked up at her. Suddenly, Damion fell down in shock from getting shocked. She quickly got away and went over to Ken.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked with those bright green eyes looking at him.  
  
"Fine. What are you doing here?" asked Ken.  
  
"Coming to get you." said Eternal Sailor Jupiter. She was suddenly pulled backwards. The brouch was grabbed off. She was suddenly then in her evening gown. He pocketed it and grabbed her.  
  
"Not so powerful anymore are we?" asked Damion. He pressed her up against the wall and quickly, put the chains around her wrists and then let her go.  
  
"You said you weren't going to touch her." said Ken glaring at him.  
  
"I never promised you that Ken. I promised her parents." said Damion with a laugh.  
  
"You started it with the dreams!" said Makoto glaring at him.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not did not did not!"  
  
"Did too did too did too!"  
  
"Did not!"   
  
"I'm not going to argue with you!" said Makoto glaring at him.  
  
"You're leaving when the next cart comes my dear Princess." said Damion and then left slamming the door. She mummbled some things under her breath about him. The door opened.  
  
"I heard that." he said with a glare and then left. She looked over at Ken and sighed.  
  
"At least I tried." said Makoto.  
  
"You should have never came here." said Ken in an angry tone.  
  
"I'm sorry Ken." she said gently leaning against him as they sat on the floor. He kissed her forehead gently with his arms around.  
  
"It's going to be alright. We're going to get out of this some how." said Ken.  
  
"Alright." she said softly and then drifted off into sleep that was well needed. 


	7. Chapter 7

*~*~*Chapter 7*~*~*  
  
  
"Makoto! I'm so glad that you're alright." said Queen Jupiter hugging her tightly.  
  
"Where were you?" asked King Jupiter.  
  
"I decided to take a break from being a Princess." said Makoto with a smile.  
  
"Come on dear. Go get cleaned up and then get some rest." said Queen Jupiter. Makoto did as ordered and walked away.  
  
"Thank-you Kenneth." said King Jupiter.  
  
"Your welcome." he smiled.  
  
"You may retire for the night." said Queen Jupiter with a smile. He nodded and then left..... During the night, things began to unfold with Damion's plan. The Queen and King were placed in the dungan as he started taking over. The halls were guarded along with all around the castle. A dark force started to become with a cold feeling going around the castle. Makoto sat up, knowing that something was wrong. She quickly got dressed and ready. She opened the brouch to look at it. A sigh of relief fell over her. The crystal had won over the evil that was trying to take over. She poked her head out of her room to see the hallway guarded by strange soldiers. Suddenly, it hit her.  
  
'Damion has taken over.' she thought.....  
  
  
....With Ken....  
  
He looked at the sword that she had given him. It had cut right threw the chains. He remembered what she had said. He lifted it up.  
  
"Jupiter Knight Eternal Power, Make-Up!" he said. He was in a dark green knights' outfit with a cape. His sword was still in hand. He knocked down the door, and left after fighting off some men. He had taken a horse then, headed for the castle.  
  
....back with Makoto....  
  
She kept the brouch in her pocket as she walked down the hall to the thrown room where, she found Damion sitting there, enjoying himself on the thrown. He was in the third one to the right.  
  
"I never knew you were a Princess." she said in a flat tone. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"A chair's a chair." he said. She rolled her eyes and got a serious face.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked.  
  
"Where is who?" asked Damion standing up.  
  
"My parents?" she demanded.  
  
"My, my, my. Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady." said Damion.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you." said Makoto with a glare.  
  
"Then what are you going to do about it?" asked Damion with an evil glare. She took out her brouch.  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Power, Make-Up!" She changed into her outfit and stood ready.  
  
"Lets hope that it works this time." said Damion.  
  
'Remember Makoto. With this crystal, you have all the powers of the other planets. Each planet has a crystal like this. Everyone is equal now. We can fight using what ever power from what ever planet.' her mother's voice said in her mind.  
  
"So, try and stop me." said Damion with a grin.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evelution." razon sharpe leaves came straight at him. He held up his hand as a sheild came up. One leaf shattered threw it. He moved his head as it cut a peice of his cheek. His face turned to her with a glare.  
  
"Now you've done it." said Damion. A staff that looked like a key came into her hand.  
  
"Dead Scream." she said softly letting him now hear it. He disappeared at it hit into the wall causing it to have a hole in it. He raised his hand up and made her hit into the wall. She fell to her knees and then went to her hands. Damion walked over to her. He stood a foot away from her.  
  
"Don't mess with me. You're too weak." he glared. Her head looked up at him with a grin.  
  
"No. You're the weak one."  
  
"Don't make me laugh." she raised her hand in the air.  
  
"World Shaking." It hit him causing him to crash into the wall. She was blown back into the wall once again. She made herself get up. In her hand appeared a chain.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle." It went around him tying him up. He laughed and broke the chain. He had something in his hand that he threw at her causing her to jump in every direction as it grabbed onto the wall.  
  
"Deep Submirge." It came at him and pushed him into the wall making him soaking wet. The things that were thrown at the wall, suddenly grew to be vines. They started to wrap around Eternal Sailor Jupiter making her locked inside of all of them. It was a round ball of vines with her stuck inside. The door was burst down with Ken standing there.  
  
"How did you get out?" asked Damion glaring at him. Jupiter Knight pulled out his sword.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Jupiter Knight glaring at him.  
  
"Where is who?" asked Damion.  
  
"Makoto."   
  
"Guess." said Damion.  
  
"Hand her over." he spat.  
  
"Be my guest." said Damion showing a hand over to the ball of green vines. He looked blankly and then walked over to it. He was raising his sword before Damion spoke up.  
  
"Let me warn you. When ever you try to cut the vines, a tight grip goes on her. So, if you want her to live, I'd advise you just let her be." said Damion. Suddenly, there was a bright light coming from it. The vines suddenly broke and were sliced into peices as they laid on the ground in a circle around her. He head was bent down. It suddenly jerked up showing her eyes that were all bright green. Her body seemed to float upwards. Her skirt grew long in the back and a staff of gold appeared into her hand. She spoke some soft words that no one could know what she said. The staff pointed down at him as a light hit him. He was killed in just a couple of minutes. A bright light came everywhere making Jupiter Knight close his eyes. It was just a couple minutes later where he found himself detransformed while Makoto lay on the ground as herself. He ran over to her quickly and picked her up into his arms.  
  
"Makoto. Are you alright?" asked Ken looking down at her. She just laid there. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. Everything was back to normal. King and Queen Jupiter came running up.  
  
"We have to let her rest now Kenneth. I never knew that she could release a power like that so soon." said Queen Jupiter. They laid her in her room and left her alone......  
  
  
......weeks later......  
  
They danced together. Her, in her white wedding dress, him, in his black tuxedo. Minako watched and smiled softly.  
  
"They look so cute together." she said to Eric.  
  
"Yeah. It reminds me of us." said Eric looking down at her with a grin as they danced. She turned at looked at him.  
  
"I agree." She turned her head back to see them not there anymore.  
  
"I turn my head for once second, and they're gone." she complained.  
  
"Don't worry. They'll be back." said Eric...  
  
They walked over past the gardens to a bridge that over looked a pond with a stream. He placed his arms around her.  
  
"This is where we first met." he smiled down at her.  
  
"I remember that." she said looking up at him.  
  
"Now, we can continue where we left off at." he smiled.  
  
"And where was that?" she asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"Just like this." He gently came down and kissed her holding her in his arms gently...  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of this story. I guess I'll get going on my other ones too!~~~~baby_blu_eyes 


End file.
